


R U Mine?

by bottomboybye



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Oral Sex, PIV Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomboybye/pseuds/bottomboybye
Summary: When Jack asked Gabriel to share his heat, Gabe couldn't say yes fast enough.





	R U Mine?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeroFrequency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFrequency/gifts).



> Note that in this universe, omega men have genitals that align more with trans masc than AMAB. Aka no testicles, two holes, and a small cock that can't ejaculate but can leak fluids. This does not change any genders what so ever. Jack is still male and identifies as male. 
> 
> This was previously posted under another account (09/08/2018). This has been rewritten and extended as part of a fic migration.
> 
> This is a birthday gift fic for HeroFrequency!

The covers are a mess with pillows arranged in an organized chaos Gabriel can’t make out. He knows Jack is sleeping in his haphazardly made nest but the sight makes his logical brain need to neaten up before the brass walks in and gives him an issue for the lack of order. The illogical hindbrain begs to differ, it kicks him in the gut every time he catches himself looking at the scene.

Jack is using his bed, his clothes, his blankets, and his life to make this precious offering to him. He sees a blanket that his abuela made for him among them. There’s a pillow Jack dragged from his own room thrown in the mess of pillows from Gabe’s. They all look the same and yet they aren’t. Jack’s are a smidge whiter with his ability, and need, to use bleach. Gabriel doesn’t give a shit so his are slightly more cream with use. His distracted brain picks apart the colors, adding a total to his mental map Three of his to Jack’s two. There’s something inherently powerful knowing Jack’s taken all of his to work Gabriel’s scent into the fibers.

A growl threatens to rumble through his chest knowing Jack will bleach his pillowcases after they’re through here.

When Jack had come to him two days ago and asked to share his heat with him, he was stunned. He couldn’t stammer out a yes fast enough to appease Jack. He remembers Jack squaring his shoulders, through his best to seem confident but Jack has his tells. The way his shoulder tilts to the side giving Gabriel an easy out or the way Jack lowered his chin to assert Gabriel’s dominance and ability to say no. It’s almost insulting to think, after all this time, that Jack thought he might say no. They were best friends, after all. Gabriel would give him the world if he could. Plus, this isn’t the first time they’ve shared a heat together.

Gabe steps closer to the nest, a naked expanse of tanned skin greets him in the form of an arm holding a cream colored pillow. He licks his lips as he clears his throat. The way Jack’s eyes flutter open makes a hunger reside in his gut, pupils expanding as light hits them with the deepness of sleep darkened blue. He wants to see Jack like this all the time. An intrusive thought slams into him. Jack, heavy with his pup, waking up in the comfort of their bed. Jack smiling up at him as he coaxes Gabriel to make love to him while feeling what is theirs.

Gabriel knows this feeling far too well. It’s wrong to think of Jack like _that_ when the man has stated no opinion on keeping Gabriel permanently, nevertheless _if_ he has a future want of children and a white picket fence.

“Gabriel?” The rasp of Jack’s low voice makes his eyes drag from his cut abs, softened skin snapping back to their taunt reality, to his sleepy expression. Gabriel could write poetry about the way Jack’s lips part slightly while he sleeps and the healthy flush of all too warm skin. His pulse kicks up, a thrum in his veins that echoes in his ears. Gabriel feels like he’s going to vibrate out of his skin with every beat, “You smell like... _rut_. Am I triggering it?”

 _No_ , Gabriel wants to growl out, but he knows it’s a lie. His hindbrain wants to believe they’re syncing because of compatibility not because of a pheromonal need to procreate. Though, Gabriel wouldn’t mind having a family with Jack. Two point five kids and a nice house. Little running feet yelling out for Papí before Jack comes into view with another on the way. The thought makes him feel unsteady, want versus need pulling him in two different directions.

Stop, he tells himself, but, alas, the thoughts come unbidden. Jack smiling, eyes crinkling at the sides as a hand rests on top of the swell of his stomach. He can imagine how sweet his boy would get with pregnancy. He remembers his mom smelling disgustingly sweet, making his nose rankle as he’d run outside to get away. His brain jumps to how he’d taste when he’d slide up to Jack and lick against the scent gland near his neck. A scarred scent gland bearing the imprint of his teeth.

The sweet imagined scent turns into something spicy. Gabe’s nostrils flare out as he finds himself with a knee pressing into the bed. Gabriel shifts, the tightness of his pants makes him flush. He is better than giving into the coyness of omega in heat, he is better than reacting so obviously from little more than sight and smell.

“We synced,” Gabriel manages, hovering over the edge looking torn between all of his options, “Can I… come in?” He already half in, his arousal scent is choking himself let alone Jack who looks a bit hazy. His heart leaps into his throat knowing Jack is reacting so well to his scent.

“Yes.” The word is a sigh breaching his omega’s lips.

_His._

_Mine_.

Gabriel sheds his clothes, arm getting stuck in his undershirt and tripping into the bed as his pants got caught around his ankles. Clothes are easily tossed away as he makes himself comfortable in the warmth Jack radiates.  

“Any boundaries?” Gabriel whispers, slotting himself behind Jack, nosing behind his ear. His scent is stronger here but not enough to knock him flat. It’s only a matter of hours before Jack can’t think straight. He wants to make sure consent is known and boundaries are followed.

“No condoms,” Jack grumbles, shifting to press wetness against Gabriel’s eager cock. The way slick cools against him only makes him harder. Oh. Maybe his miscalculated how far into his cycle Jack was, ”Wanna feel you in me when you breed me.”

Gabriel’s cock gives a harsh twitch. He chokes, teeth rasping against the delicate skin of his neck. They both know Jack is on birth control, an implant. He remembers helping Jack home as the contractions wrecked his system. But he can forget that now and play into what his friend wants. All fun, no risk.

“Yes,” Gabriel mumbles, rolling Jack into his front. Instinct makes Jack present but Gabe cares little for trivial stances. No, he cares about the wetness of Jack's thighs as Gabe slides a finger against his twitching cock. His hole is wet as Gabe spreads him open and watching his hole clench around nothing. The scent of arousal makes him growl. Gabriel lurches forward, teeth dragging against the delicate skin of Jack’s thigh before biting into the flush. The moan he receives in response eggs him on.

He nips at more skin, climbing up the thigh to the apex where the scent is strongest. A tongue moves to coax the head of Jack’s dick before he licks into Jack’s opening. The sound Jack makes is _divine_. A shiver rolls down his spine, instinct pets his ego knowing he’s allowed to give Jack this pleasure and no one else. He was asked to make this his, a responsibility he takes seriously.

He laps up every bit of slick his can, two fingers rubbing against Jack’s cock. Jack’s hips rock slightly with each movement of Gabriel’s fingers. The sounds that echo around the room could get them in trouble if they hadn’t signed as each other’s cycle partner.

Gabriel continues until his beard is soaked with spit and slick, til his ears are ringing with the sounds of his own heartbeat and Jack’s keening mewls. He knows Jack has cum once through the ministrations by the slick that leaks from his hole but that’s not enough. No, not enough to ease his heat and Gabe’s own rut which urges him to claim and take.

Gabriel pulls away, wiping his mouth with his hand and using the collected fluids to stroke his cock. He groans for the feel, the beginnings of a knot swelling a little up the base. He teases himself with the sight until Jack rocks back searching for attention. He makes a few frustrated sounds, a soft whine that almost spurs Gabriel into action.

“Alpha?” The low tone of voice mixed with need makes Gabe move. He angles his cock, swiping a bit of precum from his tip down the sides. He teases his opening, swiping the ruddy head of his dick against the twitching hole. Jack makes a sound noise, “Please.“

Gabe slowly sinks in. He’s girthy, decently sized. He’s never had a complaint from anyone, least of all Jack. He seems to sigh out happily as he receives the greatest gift he could be offered in his time of need. The sound strokes Gabriel’s ego.

“Gonna make you mine. You’re never gonna crave another knot again,” Gabriel growls, pulling out before shoving in, his knot catches causing Jack to hiccup, “Gonna fill you up, gonna make sure you’ve got enough cum in you to last you a lifetime,” The sound of skin hitting skin makes him dizzy. He leans forward, teeth scratching at the back of Jack’s neck as he finds a good rhythm, “Gonna pup you. Gonna breed you so good. God, you fucking want it, don’t you? No condom? Fuck. Do you know what that does to me?”

Jack groans out a mantra of yes, uttered like a prayer to an unknown god. Gabe’s blood sings as his peak edges closer with every thrust. Jack clamps down, his wet heat constricts Gabriel cock. His omega’s orgasm throbs around him, sucking him in deeper even though he knows he’s hit Jack’s limit. It doesn’t stop his baby from rubbing another out right beneath him, as if his cock-given orgasm wasn’t enough to satisfy him. A growl rips from his throat as he slaps Jack’s hand from him to take his boy at his own pace.

“Gonna knock you up, baby, gonna fill you. Up. So. Good.“ Gabe shudders as he cums, knot inflating as it ties them together. Teeth sink into the back of Jack’s neck. He doesn’t bite hard enough to mark him but just enough that Jack spirals into yet another release that pulls him impossibly deeper.

Gabriel purrs, licking at the back of Jack's neck to soothe him as blissful sobs cause him to shake.

“So good. So good for me. Mine. Always mine.”

“Yours,” Jack whispers on the edge of a sob, ”Always.”

Gabriel pumps a little more cum into his omega with the admission of ownership. He’s startled by how much he enjoys the idea of Jack being his, and only his, but not going to fight it. Any extra ounce of cum would make him a happy man knowing maybe that little bit might give him the beginnings of the family he wants.

He wants a life with Jack. A family. A home.

“I love you,” Gabriel mumbles into the back of Jack’s neck. His breathing evened out, soft little breaths clog his ears in the wake of silence, “Even if you’ll never love me back.” The words are somber to his own ears. They sound pathetic, a man wanting more from a friend who shouldn’t see him as anything but a means to an end.

Jack’s breath hitches and Gabe sucks in a breath. Alas, there is no response. There never is. Jack gets his orgasms and sleeps like a log until they start this cycle all over again. One day… one day Jack will love him back. He’ll give him the family he wants, the family he knows Jack wants just as much even if he’s never admitted it.  Then again, Gabriel has never asked in his innate cowardice that comes from his want.

His eyes slip shut, turning them over so Gabe can lay comfortably on his take to take his own nap. He’s on the edge of sleep with he catches some words.

“I love you too.”

A hand reaches down to hold the one that’s clasped against his hip. Gabriel tightens his own grip around Jack’s hand. This? This is good. The way his boy’s breathing softens does mean he’s asleep but Gabriel has given him every comfort to know this is real and true.

Maybe he’ll have that talk with Jack after their cycle finishes. God knows Gabriel would give anything for Jack and now he knows Jack would do the same in kind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you'd like to see me elsewhere, my twitter is bottomboybye! 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and/or a comment. I appreciate both. ♥


End file.
